Closer than Blood
by DragonsMagic
Summary: New Orleans is home to vampires, witches and werewolves but all don't live in peace. War is on the verge of breaking out yet the Original family have more serious matters to deal with. What will happen when Rebekah gets closer to Klaus than she likes? Will Elijah be there to pick up the pieces again?


**Hi guys! We have decided to revisit this entire story and (in our** eyes) **make it a lot better than the first. Updates might be slow due to college and exams but we will try our best to update as soon as possible.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter and new story as much as we are enjoying writing it :) please leave comments about how you felt and how we could improve but please don't be mean about it, constructive criticism is always good.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Arriving at the plantation Rebekah jumped out of her car and strode up to the doors slamming them open and walking into the living room.

"What the bloody hell is all this commotion about and why did you drag me back to this horrid place?"

Looking up from his book Elijah smiled and stood to greet his little sister. "Rebekah there's no need to shout like that, now come here." Walking into his arms Rebekah smiled and relaxed slightly, it had been a while since she had seen Elijah and she missed his sent of old books and fresh cologne and how it calmed her down each time she inhaled it. kissing the top of her head Elijah let her go so she could greet her other brother Niklaus but she didn't move from the spot she was in, instead she chose to give a small smile and looked directly back at Elijah.

"Alright what has Nik got himself into now? No wait let me guess... He killed someone of some importance and now people want revenge so we have to get to them first before they figure out our little secret of the white oak stake? Am I right?" Before Elijah could speak klaus jumped in quite angered but holding back considering it was his little sister after all.

"My dear Rebekah you couldn't be more wrong, being me I would have killed them all by now if I had done what you said but I haven't. It's slightly more significant than that..."

Laughing slightly Rebekah took a deer in the corner of the sofa. "Well don't hold back on my account tell me what's wrong or I'm going back to mystic falls and leaving you two to deal with what ever you've done wrong, again may I add."

Sensing klaus' discomfort Elijah stepped in and explained what was happening.

"Klaus got a calling card from a coven of witches and came to see what they wanted. What they want is for klaus to kill Marcel..."

"That's ridiculous! How stupid can they be, he wouldn't do that, he's like a son to him."

"Rebekah let me finish. They gave him and ultimatum, either kill Marcel or... They kill his unborn child."

Staring right at Elijah and then to klaus, Rebekah burst out laughing. "You're kidding right? A baby? Have you two lost your mind? Vampires can't procreate! This is ridiculous I'm going home." Standing up Rebekah was about to take a step forward when Elijah stopped her.

"Rebekah it's true, I heard the heartbeat my self the woman is pregnant with his child."

Shocked and speechless Rebekah just stood there staring at both of them, Elijah was looking at her hoping she would say something and klaus was sat with his head in his hands. All of a sudden Rebekah snapped.

"What! How they hell did you get her pregnant?! How are you even sure that the baby she is carrying is yours?!"

At this klaus stood up and strode over to her, "don't make me explain the birds and the bees to you love, your very skilled in that area anyway! And how was I supposed to know that I could get a woman pregnant? As far as I new I could so don't get like that with me just because you want a child of your own doesn't mean you can take it out on me!"

A loud crack was all that was heard next as Rebekah brought her hand across his face.

"I will always support you and I always have! I'm shocked that all and don't you dare bring my longing for a child into this! You have not right."

Sensing a fight about to break out Elijah stood between them a took Rebekah into his arms, leaned down and spoke softly to her.

"Calm down Bekah, don't let this get out of control."

Relaxing slightly Rebekah took a step back but still glared at Klaus. "What is it that you two want me to do? I see no reason of me being here, you two can deal with this. This isn't my mess and I definitely don't want to be around right now."

"Rebekah?..." Reaching towards her he hoped he could change her mind but she pulled away.

"No Nik! I'm not staying in going home away from all this mess because one I don't have the energy in me to watch someone else have the one thing I've always wanted since I was young and two, I can't stand by and watch you destroy Marcel when he was like a son to you. No. I'm going home away from all this and you two can deal with whatever you've got yourself a into. Walking towards the doors of the living room and pulling them open Rebekah suddenly stopped. Standing on the other side was a woman with longish brown hair and looking confused. Seeing the woman glance at klaus and then Elijah Rebekah immediately knew she was the woman klaus had somehow magically knocked up. The woman finally spoke after a while of staring at each other and waved slightly.

"Hi, you must be Rebekah. I'm Hayley."

Hope you all enjoyed that and please remember to leave a comment :)


End file.
